This study assesses the effects of cranial irradiation on hypothalamic- pituitary-adrenal function in patients treated with cranial/craniospinal radiation for acute leukemia or brain tumors distal from the hypothalmus and pituitary. Children undergo a CRF response test to assess pituitary and adrenal insufficiency.